1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Related Art
A light-emitting element composed of an LED chip and a phosphor layer on a surface thereof is known (see, e.g., JP-A-2002-261325 and WO2003/034508). This type of light-emitting element has high light conversion efficiency since the phosphor layer is adjacent to the LED chip. In addition, color unevenness due to a viewing angle can be suppressed by forming the phosphor layer with a uniform thickness.